Stay With Me
by GreysCalzonaForEver
Summary: What happens when Arizona finds Callie in a hotel bathroom? Follow the journey of Callie and Arizona finding their way back to each other and creating a family.
1. Chapter 1

Stay With Me

Chapter 1

AN: This story is dark in the beginning but it will get better. I don't know how long this is going to be yet. I'm working on the second chapter while I figure out the direction of where I want to go. Suggestions are welcome.

Chapter 1

Arizona walked into the hotel room. She used the room key she obtained from the front desk to let herself in when she received no response after knocking for a few minutes. The fight that transpired between her and Callie was their biggest one yet, so Callie was staying in a hotel room for the night. "Callie?" Arizona called out but got no answer. She walked further into the room and called out again while looking for Callie, but there was still silence. The blonde walked into the bathroom and was horrified at the scene in front of her. She stood in shock for a minute before she came to her senses and realized what she was looking it.

A few hours prior…

Callie had checked into a hotel room for the night. She was not of sound mind. She was upset and angry. A few bottles of wine were sitting on the table, empty. She was past drunk and didn't care if she literally drank herself to death at this point. After getting up from the bed, she stumbled over to the bathroom. She grabbed a wine bottle and slammed in onto the floor until there were shards of glass covering the bathroom. She clenched her fists and punched the mirror until she was bleeding. She then grabbed a few shards of glass from the broken wine bottle and climbed into the tub. Sat in the tub crying, Callie began to think to herself how it had gotten this bad. How could she have let it get to the point where she was sitting in a hotel bathroom covered in blood ready to end her life?

She took a glass shard in her right hand and sliced it across her wrist until she passed out from bleeding. After a few minutes, she lost consciousness and everything went black. Her last thought before she blacked out was Arizona; she hoped that she would come save her.

Present…

Arizona immediately sprang into action. She jumped into the tub without a second thought. She put her fingers on the side of Callie's neck to check for a pulse, it was faint but it was there. "Stay with me Callie." She said, unable to know whether Callie had heard her. Incapable of pulling Callie out of the tub by herself and not wanting to cause further damage, she reached for her phone that was in her pocket and dialed two numbers. First 911, then Mark, Callie's best friend. "I need an ambulance. My girlfriend is unconscious in the bathtub. Please hurry." Arizona was frantic but tried to remain calm when speaking to the operator. "An ambulance is on the way," the operator said. After hanging up with 911, she called Mark. "Mark, I need you right now. Something happened to Callie. She is unconscious in her hotel room. An ambulance is on the way," she sobbed into the phone. 'I'm on my way," Mark said. As soon as she hung up with Mark, she held onto Callie's hand, crying and hoping that she could see Callie's brown eyes again. "Open your eyes please baby." She whispered into Callie's ear as the tears fell from her blue eyes.

*I know this chapter was short, but I'm working on more chapters. I don't know how often I will be updating, but I will try to update as soon as a chapter is written.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay With Me

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After what felt like hours, the ambulance arrived within minutes to take Callie to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. "I'll meet you at the hospital," Arizona said to the paramedics. She ran to her car and sped off towards the hospital to be there before the ambulance. Inside the ambulance, Callie was in and out of consciousness. The monitor started beeping erratically. "She's bradycardic. Start CPR" Nicole said to the other paramedic. As they started CPR, Callie began to come back to a normal rhythm.

Once at the hospital, the paramedics rushed Callie out of the ambulance and into the ER trauma bay. Dr. Bailey, Dr. Webber, Dr. Hunt, and Dr. Kepner were all ready to save Callie. "32 year old female, wrist laceration, in and out of consciousness, apparent alcohol poisoning" the medics relayed to Dr. Hunt. "Take her to bay five, start a workup". While Bailey, Webber, Hunt, and Kepner started working on Callie, Mark arrived in the ER. "What happened? Where is she?" he started yelling across the ER. Arizona grabbed him and yelled at him to get his attention while Dr. Webber came to give them an update.

"We're taking her up to surgery now. Hunt will repair the wrist lac while Bailey and I will check for any further damages." Richard spoke. "Thank you Richard" Arizona and Mark replied. As soon as Dr. Webber was out of the room, Arizona started sobbing into Mark. "There was blood everywhere. I thought she was dead Mark." Mark only sat there and hugged her tight while they waited for Callie to get out of surgery. "Callie is strong. Everything will be okay," he said to her.

In the OR, Owen began to speak. "If the lac was a few more centimeters deep, it would have been fatal. She's lucky Arizona found her when she did." "She basically drowned herself with alcohol" Bailey spoke as she operated on Callie. The rest of the surgery went off without a hitch and Callie remained stable.

A few hours later, Richard, Bailey, Owen, and April returned to the waiting room. "The surgery went well. She is in recovery now. You can go see her when you're ready." "Thank you so much." Mark and Arizona said while giving each doctor a hug. After breathing a sigh of relief, Arizona and Mark walked up to the surgical recovery wing to see Callie. As soon as they entered her room, Arizona went around to her right side and Mark to her left. Arizona grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss. "I'm here Callie. I love you," she whispered into her ear. The monitors continued beeping as Mark and Arizona sat at Callie's bedside all night just waiting for her to wake up and open her eyes.

*This chapter is even shorter than the last one but I'm still working on where I want to end the chapters and which direction I want to go in as I write.


End file.
